Et l'amour et la mer
by Cordelune
Summary: One-shot,Univers Alternatif; Dans les années 1830, un homme découvre une bouteille usée par la mer et les années. À l'intérieur, une lettre d'un certain Harry Potter...


Et l'amour et la mer

C'était une routine, depuis quelques années…  
Chaque matin, à l'aube, il savourait le levé du soleil en marchant sur la plage. Cet état de calme et de sérénité l'apaisait et lui donnait la force d'affronter la journée. Les temps étaient durs depuis la crise économique de 1837. Il y a trois ans qu'elle s'était produite, mais chaque jour de travail semblait toujours aussi insupportable que celui de la veille. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour méditer. C'était vital.  
Mais l'ambiance ce matin-là, malgré qu'elle fût aussi tranquille qu'à l'ordinaire, ne suffit pas à inculquer la paix à cet homme solitaire. Car il trouva, sur la berge, un objet…Une bouteille. Une simple bouteille, avec à l'intérieur un morceau de parchemin roulé. Elle semblait usée par les années, et l'homme se demanda par quelle bonne chance cet objet de verre avait bien pu survivre à la mer.  
Curieux, l'homme sorti précautionneusement le message…

_Irlande, 8 mai 1835_

_Longtemps, le secret m'a rongé… Il me dévorait, il cherchait à s'échapper par tous les moyens. À chaque phrase, à chaque mot que je disais, il était là, prêt à s'envoler par mes lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Mais en vain. Jamais un seul mot s'y rapportant n'a franchi ma bouche…_

Malgré cela, l'envie de dévoiler notre amour à mon ange et à moi ne m'a jamais quittée, et elle me harcèle encore. D'où le pourquoi de ces quelques lignes… Si les humains sont incapables de supporter mon secret, j'espère que le papier y arrivera. Et j'espère aussi que ces parchemins sur lesquels j'écris auront la patience de porter mes mots jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les trouve et les libère.

Je suis amoureux fou d'une personne qui m'aime tout autant. Je pourrais en mourir tellement je l'aime. Charmante histoire, n'est-ce pas… Sauf que Draco et moi sommes deux hommes. Et que deux hommes qui s'aiment, c'est péché, c'est immoral, c'est exclusion de toute société. Personne, pas même moi, n'a la force d'endurer un tel dégoût, un tel rejet. Au moins je n'aurais pas été seul, me direz-vous? Draco aurait continuer de m'aimer, lui. Oui… oui, c'est vrai. Nous aurions continué de nous aimer. Mais ce n'est pas si simple… Si vous êtes assez naïf pour croire que l'amour fait vivre, je vous félicite de votre innocence. Et je vous plains d'avance pour le jour où la réalité frappera à votre porte.

_Mon ange et moi, nous sommes rencontrés en 1819. Nous avions vingt-sept ans à l'époque. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Draco refusait que nous nous montrions à la face du monde. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, malgré mes nombreuses incitations, il continuait à refuser, encore et toujours. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier… Il me parlait comme à un enfant : 'Non, Harry. Les gens ne sont pas prêts à affronter la force de notre amour. Il faut attendre encore'. Il était plus sage que moi, il avait déjà tout compris. Moi, de mon côté, je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez, qu'il avait honte de moi._

_Mais voilà, voilà… J'ai mûri. Je ne suis plus aussi naïf, aujourd'hui. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne suffit pas de s'accepter soi-même pour que les autres fassent de même. Nous aurions gâché nos vies à tous les deux si nous avions fait part de notre union. Nous aurions dû subir les coups, les remarques, les regards… Nous aurions été forcés de partir. Et ni moi ni lui ne voulions quitter ce que nous avions bâti._

_Nous avons donc tu notre secret, gardant notre amour pour nous. Il était notre jardin secret, notre refuge. Au cours des jours, des semaines, des mois qui filaient dans le temps, nous avons acquis une intimité propre à l'Amour. C'est ce sentiment qui vous pousse à dire 'je t'aime' des millions de fois et à vouloir partager votre bonheur avec tous ceux qui vous entourent. Qui vous fait sourire bêtement, qui vous rend heureux à la simple pensée de retrouver votre amant le soir venu. Qui vous donne envie de grimper au lampadaire et de dévoiler cette impression si particulière de légèreté dans votre estomac à toute personne passant sous le halo de lumière._

_Mais, encore une fois… Je n'avais pas le droit. Je devais repousser les avances parfois insistantes des femmes, inventant des excuses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Je devais résister à l'envie dévorante de toucher Draco, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts. Je devais ignorer cette cruelle jalousie qui pointait chaque fois que mon ange me délaissait, chaque fois qu'une femme se pâmait devant lui. Si au moins je ne le voyais pas constamment… Mais nous travaillions ensemble. Dans le même bureau, dans la même petite pièce sans fenêtre et à la porte close._

_Au début, ce n'était pas si mal. C'était relativement supportable. Je n'étais pas encore dépendant… Mais j'ai vite eu besoin de lever les yeux vers lui pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un quelconque malaise. Ou simplement pour me rassasier de lui et de sa trop grande beauté. Mais jamais, en aucun cas, je ne devais l'approcher. Sinon je savais trop bien que ça allait dégénérer, comme à chaque fois qu'il se tient trop près de moi. Dieu sait que j'en avais envie, pourtant… Lui faire l'amour a été la plus belle chose de ma vie. Et je bénis le ciel chaque soir de pouvoir recommencer. Et, chaque soir, après m'être effondré d'épuisement sur lui, je demande pardon à Dieu pour ce péché, sachant que je recommencerai à nouveau._

_Mais tout a commencé à dégringolé en 1823. Après quatre ans de relation, mon ange blond voulait qu'on arrête de se voir. Il disait que c'était trop dur, qu'il se faisait violence à chaque regard pour ne pas me toucher. Que ce serait mieux ainsi, que je l'oublierais bien assez tôt. Et surtout que c'était pour notre bien à tous les deux. J'étais enchanté tout en étant détruit. J'avais la preuve claire et nette de son amour pour moi… Mais ce même amour nous éloignait. Ce qui nous avait joints à l'origine nous séparait maintenant._

_C'est à ce moment de ma vie que j'ai le plus méprisé le sentiment d'amour. Je méprisais la vie. J'en étais malade. À quoi me servait-il de me lever le matin si je me coucherais seul le soir? J'ai compris ce jour-là que tout être humain ne pouvait vivre de sa solitude. On peut être entouré d'une foule et être le plus solitaire des hommes. C'était mon cas… Chaque jour, je rencontrais des dizaines de personnes, toutes aussi insignifiantes. Seul Draco comptait pour moi. Et Draco était parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Même l'alcool n'enterrait plus mon chagrin, à présent. Et je ne prenais même plus la peine de retenir mes larmes quand il souriait d'un air si charmeur. Avais-je été si rapidement remplacé? Le 'oui' évident que la réalité me renvoya me blessa à un point tel que je pensai à m'enlever la vie. Mais je réalisai alors que, si j'étais mort, je ne pourrais plus le regarder, et les regards étaient tout ce qui me restait._

_Quand je repense aujourd'hui à l'amour si pur que je ressentais pour Draco Malefoy, j'ai un arrière-goût amer du passé. Je mentirais si je disais que j'avais tourné la page, que j'avais oublié et pardonné. Car c'est faux, je suis loin d'avoir oublié ces quatre années de ma vie. Les meilleures, si je suis entièrement honnête avec moi-même. Malgré cela, je me dis souvent que je préférerais n'avoir jamais rencontré Draco Malefoy, quitte à ne pas avoir connu l'Amour. Si on m'offrait la possibilité d'oublier, nul doute que je l'accepterais sans hésiter. Cet homme, que j'aime encore aujourd'hui malgré tout, m'avait brisé._

_Pendant les années qui ont suivies sa perte, j'ai démissionné, n'en pouvant plus de le regarder. Je ne me suis pourtant pas suicidé, mon orgueil me poussant à survivre à cet homme que je détestais mais dont j'étais amoureux. J'ai bien vite fait de déménager de mon vieil appartement… Les souvenirs me hantaient nuits et jours, et pour que la cicatrice sanguinolente qu'était devenu mon cœur se referme, je devais oublier. J'ai emménagé dans un logement plus spacieux, un peu plus loin. Mais j'avais la peur constante de le croiser dans la rue… Donc, j'ai bêtement changé de nationalité. De Londres, je suis allé en Irlande. Un peu radical? Oui, ce l'était. Mais c'était ce dont j'avais besoin pour que mon cœur revienne en un seul morceau._

_Loin de tout ce qui me rappelait cet ennemi dont j'étais amoureux, je me suis repris en main. Un nouveau travail, de nouveaux amis… D'ailleurs, ceux-ci méritent d'être mentionnés. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ont été mes points d'appuis quand les souvenirs me submergeaient trop. Sans le savoir, ils étaient ma bouée de sauvetage. Je leur en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Sans eux, jamais je n'aurais pu me reconstruire une nouvelle vie._

_C'est triste de penser que toute cette douleur et ces pertes auraient pu être évitées… Si seulement les gens n'avaient pas été incapables de voir la pureté d'un amour au-delà des sexes. Draco et moi serions sûrement toujours ensembles et heureux. Mais non… Les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le voudrait bien. Et aujourd'hui, mon cœur n'est toujours pas rassemblé. Draco en détient encore la dernière pièce. Mais je ne lui en veux pas… Il ne l'a pas prise volontairement. C'est moi qui lui ai donné de force. Malgré qu'il m'ait probablement oublié après toutes ces années, j'espère qu'il sait encore combien il a bouleversé ma vie, et combien il détient mon bien le plus précieux.  
__Merci d'exister, Draco Malefoy._

_Harry Potter, quarante-trois ans, Irlande_

Quand l'homme eu fini sa lecture, il ferma les yeux. Il laissa la lettre s'imprégner en lui, absorbant les sentiments qu'il y avait trouvés. Après quelques minutes, il relit la lettre à nouveau, cherchant de cette manière à la graver dans son esprit. Il remit alors le message dans la bouteille, la referma et la lança à la mer, pour qu'elle continue d'y errer.

Puis, il murmura, pour lui-même… _Merci de m'aimer, Harry Potter._


End file.
